The present invention relates to a vehicle interior structure having air vent walls for introducing conditioned air or ventilating air there through into the interior of a vehicle, and, more particularly to a vehicle temperature control system employing the vehicle interior structure.
Heretofore, the interior of a vehicle is ventilated through ventilating openings provided in predetermined positions thereof. For example, in a system described in JP-A-H5-244731, air is drawn from the outside through an air inlet of a ventilator, and interior air is discharged through a ventilating opening positioned in a rear tray. The air inlet and the ventilating opening are hard to be mounted on the other parts of the vehicle. Therefore, the ventilating air is likely to be drawn into only predetermined compartments inside the vehicle, that is, the interior of the vehicle is hard to be uniformly ventilated.
In view of the foregoing problem, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a vehicle interior structure that can achieve comfortable air conditioning and effective ventilation inside a vehicle.
According to the present invention, a vehicle interior structure has at least one air vent wall. The interior structure includes a nonpermeable layer, a nonpermeable surface layer and a permeable layer. The permeable layer has a three-dimensional net construction and is disposed between the nonpermeable layer and the nonpermeable surface layer. The permeable layer has at least two welded nonpermeable portions, which are extended linearly. An air passage is formed between the welded nonpermeable portions.
Since the air vent wall has the air passage, the air passages can be formed in various interior components having the air vent walls. Therefore, the air can be blown from the various interior components of the vehicle.